


This Love.

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all a little weird and life's a little weird,<br/>and when we find someone whose weridness is compatible with ours,<br/>we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it Love<br/>-- Dr Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it :)

Heavy rains keep pouring endlessly while strong winds are blowing, making all those sign and neon lights hanging outside to shake furiously, it’s again another sodden day in Seoul’s rainy season. Soohyun woke up by the loud sound unwillingly, looked out of the window, and sulked at such weather. It’s annoying enough to have his hands full with all sorts of works and practices and this kind of weather just added to his aversion of everything around him. As he tried to fix himself a cup of coffee to start his busy day, he pulled out his phone to check the time yet found a missed call from the manager. Soohyun dialed back.“Soohyun-ah, I am sorry. Everything is cancelled today since this goddamn weather. Tell everyone about it, oh god, oh god, right away…I’ll get back to you later.”The manager hung up before the leader could ask anything. After a quick text to Eli who do not living with them about it, the exhilarated leader decided to go back for some more sleep before telling the others members.

He went back to his shared room with his boyfriend Hoon, he carefully laid down beside Hoon yet no sleep came. Unlike Hoonmin, who can almost sleep in all circumstance, Soohyun is a mush light sleeper. He could hardly fall back to sleep once he woke up. Right now, Hoon is sound asleep on his bed with half his face buried in the soft pillow. Soohyun carefully studied his love’s at ease sleeping face and began to think how beautiful the brunette look this very moment, he felt as if he was the luckiest man on this planet, being able to find this darling little creature out of the billions out there and by chances, they fall in love with each other. When did it all start? Soohyun asked himself and he let his memories flash back to where it all began…

 

It was one of those rough days for Soohyun, an endless day packed with practices, stages and even vocal practices following. The members’ quality of practice were greatly affected by their lack of sleeps- it was okay for the dancer instructor but in eyes of perfectionist like Soohyun which any flaws are unacceptable, he would very much like to make them all practice until they got a flawless shot. Yet considering their lack of rests and for the sake of schedules tomorrow, Soohyun decided to let them go. Instead of joining the rest of the group to head back to dorm, he decided that it would be nice for him to go for some vocal training alone.

Singing is his passion for life- and his getaway of the busy life. He always found singing the best way to calm his thoughts. As he headed to his favorite studio roomin the far end of the long corridor, away from everyone else, he couldn’t help but to notice one of the rooms he passed by still had the red lights on. Soohyun checked his watch- it was already two in the morning, who is still using the room?

He quietly tried the handle of the door- to his surprise, it wasn’t locked. In the moment that the door was ajar, he could see a figure inside- it wasn’t one of the producers who always hangs around the studio in this time of the night, who is that? Soohyun knocked the door, all out of his curiosity. There’s no response, perhaps it’s because of the thick and sound-proofed wall inside the recording room, Soohyun thought to himself. As I did knocked, it technically wasn’t rude to just go inside.

Soohyun quietly sat on one of the chair on the back of the studio, making sure that the boy inside won’t notice him, he then had a closer look of the figure inside, the figure was a boy, a boy he had never see around before, roughly his age, maybe a year or two younger. The boy was too focused on singing to notice an intruder coming in. Soohyun put on a pair of headphone left on the chair beside him, not exactly thrilled at the previous user’s fail of tidying up after using.

When the first note hit his eardrum, it’s almost movie like- as if everything around him had been mute, the only thing he hear is the voice coming from the headphone. It’s like a cool breeze on a hot, stuffy summer day- with trifle scent of the ocean and beach- a total refreshment! The voice was packed with emotions yet it was still so crystal clear. Clear and clean that it seems like the voice owner itself seems to have that indefinable air of an angel. Soohyun had always took pride in his own vocal, knowing how powerful and influencing his voice are yet for a moment or two, he doubted. He could hardly came up with a metaphor that describe the voice well enough. It was telling a story beyond the lyrics- a story about a man being betrayed by his love yet he still solemnly swear to protect her no matter what, so vivid and tangibly before Soohyun. He couldn’t help but to wonder what that mere bunny-looking boy in front of him had in his mind when he project those almost heart-wrecking dots and notes. When the boy belted out the climax part, Soohyun forgot everything, even the imperfection of the previous practice and the tiring day of work, and gave himself up to the peculiar intoxication such perfect voice had for him.

Soohyun couldn’t help but to stand up and applause for the singer inside when the song ended, and that shocked the latter a bit. He quickly came out of the recording room, and apologized, saying that he wasn’t aware that he was here. I am the intruder, I should be the one apologizing, Soohyun told him, along with the compliment of his voice. He still remember the way the boy seems to blush under the dim ring of light in the studio, how much that reminds him of the bunny his sister kept at home, and how natural it seemed to be when Soohyun offered that the two of them should go grap something to eat so as to somehow apologize of his “rude” breaking in. Everything was so natural, as if they had known each other forever. Only later that day, when they parted, Soohyun came to a sudden realization that they hadn’t even introduced themselves.

After that day, Soohyun’s life fall back to the same pattern- deadening days of work, practice, work out, sleep and repeat. Still if he had extra energy to burn after that, he would go for some late night alone voice training but he never met the boy again. It wasn’t till one day, the boss came to a conclusion that U-Kiss would need a rearrange. It was literally one of the worst days in his life, Soohyun would do anything to have his two friends, or better out as brothers as they had built such a strong bond throughout the years. Yet the boss is the boss, he said so. There’s nothing he could do except to watch the two of them packing up and the remaining members shed their tears. They were told that two trainees would take up their place and they would be meeting them soon- Soohyun didn’t know what to expect. There is nobody that can ever replace his two dear friends for sure, yet there must be something special about the new comers that make their boss decided it would be a wise move. Maybe they are some ulzzang like Kiseop, or some insane dancing machine and even Eminem-like rappers … There was a long period of uncomfortable silence in the room with everyone probably picturing how the two members in their head, until they heard the turning of the doorknob. Soohyun still recalled how his heart and breath stopped when he saw the bunny entered the room following their manager and another tall boy. “Good morning. I am Kim Jaeseop, AJ.”The latter introduced himself suavely, and the manager added that their next title track was composed by him. And it was the bunny’s turn, Yeo Hoonmin’s his name. Soohyun repeated the name in silent, began to think that it may not be too bad to have this two adding into the U-Kiss family.

Life was like a box of chocolate, you never know what you gonna get. Soohyun smiled at his sudden Forrest Gump reference. And I got a bunny peacefully beside me. He sneaked a peck on Hoon’s cheek while wrapping his arm around the bunny, closed his eyes and slowly drifted to dream.....


End file.
